Favor of the Apocalypse
is the eleventh quest in the Loss'end Questline. Requirements #Completed Memoria. Objectives ... Description ... Walkthrough ... Progress ... Completion ... Transcript *Salvator: Adventurer! Assist the Dux knights in the northern square! *''Afterwards...'' *Tylious: I could use some help here! These aspectspawn are trickling on me! *''Afterwards...'' *Salvator: Raphael Tutem, you returned? *Raphael Tutem: I may not be one of the Legion anymore, but I can not watch as my old friends burn. *Salvator: You always were the one I respected the most as a fellow commander. *''Afterwards''... *Salvator: They are almost gone! KILL THE REST! *''After the battle ends. A lich looking figure, riding a fel wyrm, approaches.'' *???: Did you have fun fighting my minions? Meaningless to struggle really. *Salvator: Identify yourself! *???: Silly boy. Did he really not tell you? *Salvator: Tell me what? *???: DEATHLIUS! He didn't tell you about ME? *Esquire: HAHAHAH! He may have slew me in the past, but with the sands of time ever changing comes a new recreation of the story. *Esquire: Deathlius isn't here. You're right. At least, he's not in this Death'kul. *Esquire: Those shards you have collected, are the only key to finding out where he actually is. I'm surprised he could use his incorporeality so needlessly. *Esquire: He even made himself appear when the world was supposed to end. Strange, he aided your efforts against the beast. Perhaps I should check on him more often, heh heh heh. *''Tylious leaps at Esquire, Esquire sends him flying backwards''. *Esquire: Aren't you a feisty one? Look, you can go and find the shard if you so desire. I don't care anymore. It's been fun torturing him. He had to be as cryptic as possible into telling you where he is to avoid giving me suspicion! But I knew about it the whole time. *Esquire: I no longer care if my plans fail. Come and find him, if you can. Soon, this world will be mine, or not. Let's find out! *''Esquire disappears, and Wyrmvatez flies off.'' *Tylious: Esquire? *Salvator: He was an Aspect... he came back in the past, challenged Deathlius after seeing him in his turmoil. Deathlius slew him, but I guess he returned. *Tylious: What the lich said wasn't wrong. He was THERE, in Omegaheim. I saw him unveil a red mist, similar to the blade he wields. *Salvator: He was there? *Tylious: Yes. He needed our help just as the world was about to end. But like us, he wouldn't let it. *Salvator: And Wyrmvatez, that dragon. He died in the past as well. Seeing him like this only means Esquire is here for payback, or worse. *''A Shard of the Sun squadron appears''. *Shard of the Sun Hierophant: SO! He isn't actually dead, is he? *Shard of the Sun Hierophant: We were foolish to agree with what we heard. Our masters don't see him as more than a gnat, but WE will ensure it stays that way! *Salvator: I guess the cat is out of the bag. *Tylious: If you want to talk smack, say it to us. That way, you can actually see how we feel. *''The three defeat the squadron''. *Salvator: No doubt they will be back. Tylious, you and the adventurer should go find Wyrmvatez. I'd hate for Deathlius' fortress to be incinerated. Rewards ... Category:Loss'end Questline quests